


What You're Wearing

by wi22iou



Series: Rosebudd prompts and other things [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Eventual Smut, Garters, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night, allusions to a blowjob, lace underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: David wears a garter to the wedding, what will Patrick's reaction be?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd prompts and other things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824889
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	What You're Wearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makkiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkiee/gifts).



> For the lovely @makiee

Patrick drops to his knees at the sight in front of him. His husband (husband!) is quite the vision in his wedding outfit, but it is what he had on underneath that was the real prize. David had made garter comments in the weeks leading up to the wedding, but Patrick wasn't sure what he had planned. This was quite the surprise but he was happy about it. 

David was currently standing in front of Patrick in a baby blue garter set with matching underwear that was lacy. (LACY!) Patrick couldn’t help the whine that came out of his mouth. 

“Oh like what you see hm?” David says with a sly smirk on his face. 

“Oh god yes.” Patrick pants, while scooting forward and nuzzling David’s cock through the lace. 

David put his hands in Patrick’s hair and moans when Patrick starts to mouth him through the fabric, focusing on the head. 

Next thing he knows, he is being lifted up, turned around and tossed on the bed like a rag doll. David stares at him for a second before pouncing.


End file.
